Sigyn's Curse
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Sigyn blames Jane Foster for the Dark Elf attack and Loki's nearly fatal injury, as a punishment she places a curse on her. But will this curse cause Jane and Loki to become closer or will Loki stay loyal to his wife. Inspired by the fic Reptilian by Artemis Day with slight changes to it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters from the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: This fic was inspired by another really good fic called Reptilian by Artemis Day, if you haven't read it I suggest that you do because it is really good. But I hope that there are enough differences in it that it doesn't look like an exact copy of it. As for the setting it takes place after Thor: the Dark World with one change to it.

Chapter 1

Sigyn blamed the mortal woman Jane Foster for the recent events that befell Asgard. She felt that if Jane never found the aether that put itself inside of her body, Thor never would have felt compelled to bring her to Asgard and the Dark Elves never would have attacked Asgard which resulted in the death of many people including Queen Frigga. Instead of blaming Jane, Thor was willing to commit treason which included bringing Sif, the Warriors Three, and Loki down with him.

But what angered Sigyn the most was that during this treasonous plot to help this undeserving woman, Loki was stabbed in the chest and could die. Loki would have been left to die if Odin hadn't sent Sigyn's childhood friend, Theoric who was a loyal guard to Asgard to retrieve Thor and Loki. After realizing that Loki was alive, he brought Loki who had slipped into a coma to get treatment. Odin was greatly distressed by Loki's injury, he publicly declared that if Loki pulled through Loki would be a free man and everyone who took part in freeing him wouldn't be charged with treason.

But to Sigyn, the loyal and loving wife of Loki this wasn't enough, she wanted the person responsible for this to suffer. Even though her marriage to Loki was an arranged one, she loved Loki very much, though she wished that he felt the same way about her. Loki never cheated on her and cared about her very much, but he still saw their marriage as a royal obligation. But Sigyn hoped that once Loki saw how far she was willing to go to punish Jane for her crimes because of how much she loved him he would start to feel the same way about her. But first she had to wait and see if Jane survived Malekith and the aether, it was possible that one of them could kill her.

As she was waiting for news about the battle, she would sit by Loki's bed and tend to his wounds while praying he would wake up soon. Every once in a while Theoric would come to visit her. He is a kind and loyal friend to me, I hope Odin rewards him for bringing Loki back here to receive treatment while Thor left him to rot, but I am sure that Jane was the reason why Thor abandoned his own brother, thought Sigyn who was willing to look for any reason to blame Jane for something.

When Sigyn found out that the aether was no longer in Jane and that she had survived the battle against Malekith, she started to prepare Jane's punishment. She easily found the spell book she was looking for in the royal library. After finding the book she started to study the powerful shape shifting spells inside of the book, but she had to make she only studied the book when she was with Loki because it was one of the few times she was really alone.

After many hours of study and multiple experiments Sigyn was ready. She first destroyed the spell so she would be the only one to know the spells, she was quite positive that not even Loki knew about the book or the spells inside of it. She then paid the the still comatose Loki a short visit to tell him that the one responsible for the death of his mother and his injury will be punished. Soon Jane will be a monster and I will be the only one with the ability to change her back to normal, thought Sigyn.

* * *

Once Sigyn made it to Midgard she hid in the shadows of the city the mortals called London while using the spell that Loki taught her to hide from Heimdall's sight. She also wore a long cloak to hide her pale blonde hair and very dark colored eyes which made her stand out even on Asgard. Thankfully it didn't take her that long for her to find Jane who was talking to an older man along with a man and woman who looked like they were a little younger than her. I will have to wait for her to be alone before I strike, thought Sigyn.

After waiting a few minutes Sigyn found Jane standing by herself and all she had to do was wait for her to get closer to the shadows. Once Jane was where she wanted her to be, she grabbed Jane and teleported them out away from London before she could scream. Sigyn teleported them to an empty field in another country far from the city of London. She wanted to make sure that no one in Asgard would easily be able to connect the disappearance of Jane and the appearance of the monster.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here," snapped Jane who was expressing anger and fear at the same time. Sigyn just responded by tearing the clothes off of Jane's body and shoving her to the ground. She wanted to this very humiliating for Jane and she wanted to watch the transformation.

"I am from Asgard and I blame you for the attack on Asgard, the death of Queen Frigga, and the injury of Loki that could kill him. Because of that, I have come here to punish you for that," said Sigyn while Jane tried to cover herself up.

"When I found the aether I never thought that it would bring the consequences that it did," said Jane. Sigyn ignored her pleas and started to chant the spell.

Jane suddenly started to scream in pain while falling to the ground and clutching it. Her hair started to pull itself back into her scalp until she was bald. Sharp black horns started to sprout from her head while her fingernail and toenails became long, curved, black, and very dangerous looking talons. Her face morphed into a snout with smoke coming out of the nostrils and her teeth turned into fangs.

The bones in Jane's body started to break and snap back into new places giving her a new animal body. I wonder if Thor would find her pretty if he saw her now, thought Sigyn. Jane's body started to grow, her neck became longer, and her voice turned into a deep roar. She grew a tail covered in scales that were the same shade of blue as the dress she wore during her short visit to Asgard. The scales crawled up her body until they covered her and the last thing that happened was a pair of wings sprouting from her back.

Sigyn was very proud at how well her spell worked, Jane was no longer a beautiful maiden that could attract many men, but the monstrous dragon that Sigyn truly believed Jane was because of the destruction she had brought. Jane then roared in anger and pain while lashing out at her with her claws, but Sigyn was able to dodge them. Sigyn then threw a spell at Jane knowing she would use instinct and launch herself into the air to fly away. She couldn't wait to see how the mortals would react to seeing a dragon.

After burning the rags that were once Jane's clothes, Sigyn teleported back to Asgard so she could check on Loki. She smiled when she walked back into Eir's room that Loki was staying in when she saw that Loki was awake. "I guess that I didn't die, father must be disappointed," said Loki.

"Don't worry my love, everything will be perfect now my love," said Sigyn as she walked over Loki as she walked over to Loki and kissed him on the cheek. In her heart, Sigyn truly believed what she had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 2

For the past two months all anyone could could talk about was the appearance of the dragon on Midgard. Even though the dragon hadn't caused any damage or harmed anyone, many countries started prepare their military in case the dragon decided to attack. Even SHIELD and the Avengers said they would get involved if they had to. The only people that still seemed to be concerned about the fact that Jane went missing on the same day were Thor, Erik, Darcy, and Darcy's intern Ian. Though Thor did say if he had to he would slay the dragon. For a while there were rumors that the dragon was involved with the disappearance of Jane, but when people couldn't find proof of that, the rumor went away.

In Asgard Sigyn felt that life was almost perfect for her and Loki, she was thinking of convincing Loki that they should try to have a child. She wished that she could tell Loki what she did to Jane for him, but for some reason Loki respected Jane and he wouldn't be very happy about it right now. But she hoped that there would be a day when she could tell him and he would appreciate what she did for him.

Sigyn also kept an eye on Jane to see what she would do and how people would react to her. Her favorite moment was when Jane tried to see her mortal servant the woman they called Darcy and she reacted by screaming and rubbing away in fear fearing that the monster who was really her master was there to eat her.

Sigyn was also pleased that in spite of his near death experience the only physical scar that Loki had was a faint one on his chest. But the mental scars seemed to be quite strong which upset her like it would any loving wife. He would cry out in his sleep that it was his fault and that he should have been there to save her. No my love, it wasn't your fault. That mortal is paying for her sins, thought Sigyn.

* * *

Jane lay huddled up in a cave as tears fell from her eyes. She had foolishly believed that once the aether was no longer was inside of her, Malekith was dead, and it was found out that Loki had not died all of the problems they had suffered would now be gone. She even had Thor give her reports on the progress that a Loki was making and he told her that he could take her back to Asgard to visit Loki when he recovered.

But one day a woman from Asgard kidnapped her and put some sort of curse on her. Jane still had nightmares of the pain she felt when her body was changing. Though she had to admit that she was thankful that she didn't see the transformation because she was very sure that it was horrifying. Though she didn't see the transformation, she somehow knew she was no longer a human, but she didn't know what she was now bad it was quite a shock for her when she started to fly away after the woman attacked her.

Jane was finally able to see that she had turned into a dragon when she flew over a lake when she over a lake and saw her reflection. She was horrified, but she started to feel a little hopeful. She thought that she could find someone she knew and they might help her become human again. She decided to try with Darcy, the only person she could call a best friend and if Darcy could somehow realize that the dragon was really Jane she could convince Thor about what happened and they would find a way for her to become human again. But Darcy screamed and ran away from her in fear. After that she feared that she would give Erik a heart attack and Thor would try to kill her.

Since Jane had to avoid being spotted by people who wanted either do experiments on her or kill her, she found herself moving around a lot. I always wanted to travel around the world, but I never thought it would be like this, thought Jane.

Jane started to crawl further back into her cave when she heard a helicopter. Please don't find me, thought Jane. She didn't know what frightened her more them trying to hurt her or her instinct kicking in and she hurts one of them. Jane sighed in relief when the sound started to fade away.

In spite of the fact that they didn't find her today, she was still quite sad because no matter what she was still a monster. I wish that someone would come to me, recognize me, and help me I would like to be a human again, thought Jane.

* * *

Loki walked into the throne room wondering why Odin had summoned him today. I hope he hasn't decided that he regrets making me a free man and I am to be escorted back to my cell, thought Loki. But when he walked into the throne room it was hard for him to tell what his father was thinking. At least he doesn't have his guards here, thought Loki.

"My son I am sure that you have heard about the dragon that magically appeared in Midgard two months ago," said Odin.

"Yes all of Asgard seems to be talking about is the dragon since the last dragon was Fafnir who was slain by Siegfried when I was a child. The people even gave this new dragon a name, Angrboda," said Loki.

"Yes, I want you to go to Midgard, find this dragon and decide what should be done to her. You can decide if she should be left alone, be brought to Asgard for study, or if you should kill her," said Odin. Personally Loki would like to be able to bring the dragon back to Asgard because they fascinated him and there was not much known about them. The people of Asgard only knew Angrboda was a female based on her size and her body type, but other than that not much was known about them.

"I am surprised that you chose me for such an important mission considering you have Thor and your council is constantly telling you that you are too trusting towards me now," said Loki.

"You are my son, I should be able to trust you. Right now Thor is more concerned about trying to find the mortal Jane and he has already decided that if he saw the dragon Angrboda he would kill her. At least you would put thought into your choice because like me I am sure you get the feeling that there is much more to this dragon than what is expected of a typical dragon," said Odin.

"I would be honored to accept this very important mission and I will leave now," said Loki giving a bow of respect right before he left the room.

Waiting right by the door of the throne room was Sigyn like she was a very loyal puppy waiting for her master to pat her on the head. "What did your father need my love," asked Sigyn. Loki cared for Sigyn, but found her constantly calling my love a little annoying.

"My father wants me to go to Midgard and find the dragon Angrboda and let me decide what should be done to her. I feel that he is very curious about her and I have to admit that I am ver curious about her too," said Loki.

"You can't go Loki, I forbid it, the dragon may kill you," said Sigyn. Loki was very surprised that Sigyn who was usually so quiet, non confrontational, and kind was acting like this right now. She seemed so desperate to keep Loki from going and she suddenly grabbed his arm and he had to admit at the amount of force she had when she grabbed his arm.

"Sigyn is there something you know about the dragon that you are not telling me," asked Loki.

"No, like any good wife I am concerned about the safety of my husband," said Sigyn. I don't know why I got that feeling that Sigyn knew about something about the dragon, she is just a caring and concerned wife, thought Loki.

Loki gently pulled her hand from his arm and softly kissed her. "You don't need to worry about me, I promise that I will come back to you safe and alive," said Loki. He then left before she could make another objection. Loki then made his way to Heimdall's observatory. Though Loki could go to other worlds on his own, he still needed help in finding the dragon and it was possible that Heimdall might know something about the dragon.


End file.
